bravefrontierglobalfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:Mich, Michele
How to read - On each turn units have a sequence of actions they go though from top to bottom with probability to do said action. If the roll fails, they move on to the next one and repeat the process until they succeed at rolling, or hit the bottom where they have 100% chance to do a normal attack on any random enemy unit still alive. Please remember that probabilities means arena fighting is still under the control of your local overseer, RNGesus. Just because units have a high chance of using BBs does not always mean they will. Remember that certain units such as Lodin and Zelnite will want the highest placement possible regardless of type due to the nature of their BBs/SBBs. The numbers with each unit show the GLOBAL maximum dropcount for the highest evolution of the unit. Note JP dropcount is different from global (we don't have the buff for old units yet). This can be altered by equipping Lexida, Halloween, Sinister or other spheres which increase hitcount, as well as using sol creator and the like which makes more BC drop towards the maximum amount. Condensed into seven types. Types here aren't like normal unit 'types' where anima is king and oracle is the spare heir to the throne. Types here are merely categories for how units behave in the arena. Additional disclaimer - "Types" are simply my unofficial terms of putting them into categories. Numbers do not have any priority, they were only labeled that way because the first unit I picked to put into the very first category was Lodin, the next unit picked was Uda who was then put into a new category, etc. Type 1 Total chance of BB (assuming ideal conditions) - 60% Type 1 units generally don't mind their position barring units with special BBs such as Lodin (who prefers the top slot), as none of their actions is dependent on enemy HP. As such, the middle position is fine for most of them. Type 1 units check party HP condition for their first roll instead of enemy HP, so take this into account. Units with this AI Type 2 Total chance of BB (assuming ideal conditions) - 68% (20% if no opponent is more than 50% hp) Type 2 units ideally would like be at, or near the top as enemy units will be more healthy at the start of the turn, allowing them to check for any enemy units with more than 50% health. Units with this AI Type 3 Total chance of BB (assuming ideal conditions) - 68% Type 3 units don't mind which position when using their BBs which is great so you can juggle their position around. Top or bottom or middle, it doesn't matter. Themis uses a heal BB/SBB and as such, will check her own teammates instead of enemy when rolling for BB probabilities. Units with this AI Type 4 Total chance of BB (assuming ideal conditions) - 72% (30% if no opponent is under 50% hp) Type 4 units would also like to be at the bottom, overriding type 3, as this is when enemy units should be at their weakest, so they can check for enemy units under 50% health. Failing usage of BBs, they can either gang up and weaken the most healthy enemy units, or alternatively, try to finish off the almost dead enemy units. ALTERNATIVELY, they would also like to be at the top, as after turn 1 ends, it is possible that one or more enemy units are damaged enough from normal attacks to be under 50% HP. Make up your minds! One thing to remember is that 50% to check on targets with low HP isn't ideal if your whole squad is made up of this type, as a lot of the time on turn 2, enemy units are most of the time, dead, or at full health. Try to only have one or two at most. Units with this AI Type 5 Total chance of BB (assuming ideal conditions) - 84% (20% if no target is under 50% hp) Units which use a heal BB (the below) check THEIR OWN TEAM's health before deciding if they heal. So, with that in mind, they can pretty much go anywhere since you should be prioritizing offense BBs in your team. However, if you have type 1-4, you really should be using them. Units with this AI Type 6 Total chance of BB (assuming ideal conditions) - 100%(!) Bringing in a rare type which only free units used, there are only a select few healer units who use this type... Bear in mind the requirement is a bit stricter than Type 5, as a friendly unit must be under 25%. Treat as similar to Type 5. Yujeh, Kira (and Ivris if BB, Tesla and Ulkina if SBB) will check enemy instead of party when rolling for first action. Just like above, using type 1-4 is usually more ideal for making a working arena team. Still, Kira out of the below stands the best chance in arena due to both BB/SBB being attack. Units with this AI Type 7 Total chance of BB (assuming ideal conditions) - 100%(!) This sounds OP, but the only units which use this is free units and only one premium unit who doesn't have an attack BB. Treat as Type 6... and think about using a type 1-4 unit instead. Units with this AI Category:Blog posts